Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-8}}{4^{12}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{-8}}{4^{12}} = 4^{-8-12}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-8}}{4^{12}}} = 4^{-20}} $